


reasons why i'm in love with you

by exrui



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cutesy, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Parent Scott Lang, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Scott Lang Needs a Hug, Single Parents, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: five ways t'challa fell in love with scott, plus one way scott fell in love with t'challa
Relationships: Scott Lang/T'Challa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	reasons why i'm in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> THERE ISN'T A- FUCKING -ENOUGH OF SCOTT AND T'CHALLA
> 
> SCOTT IS UNDERRATED  
> T'CHALLA IS UNDERRATED 
> 
> APPRECIATE THE KINGS, BITCHES. PERIODT
> 
> i'm joking, partially-  
> they really are underrated asf, especially scott and it's a damn shame
> 
> they're adorable smfh
> 
> aNywAy enjoy~

**1.**

his smile. yes, it may be corny and cliche, but it was the thing that reeled him in first.

seeing how the man's whole face lit up after every joke, every happy moment. it was a blessing. 

he always looked like he was having the time of his life, that adorable wide smile plastered on his face.

and everytime it was directed towards him, his heart would flutter and his demeanor would shake, as his skin would faintly flush red and give a small smile in return.

he would do anything to keep that smile on his face.

**2.**

the man's goofiness was a gift. he was able to drift the saddest man on earth from his sour and lonely days into a happy one. 

he was unbelievable comfortable in his own skin and around others, it was a sight to see.

the little touches, the hugs, the longing glances that scott sent his way. he felt like he was looking too much into, like he was having false hope.

but, scott did those things with everyone he's comfortable with.

except for the longing glances and stares.

maybe he's hoping a little too much, that scott only does those things for him.

**3.**

scott was incredibly generous. 

he's always so eager to help, and is unbelievable kind to others.

even with his criminal past, scott doesn't let that define him at all. he just puts it behind him and shows the world that he's a changed man.

and he really loves that about him. 

he doesn't tend to care about what people say, he just does him. which is something he admires about the man.

and not even with the whole superhero shindig, scott's just nice...just to be nice. just really enjoys helping people, and it's a great sight to see that grateful smile every time he's praised for his work and is recognized for good deeds. 

he deserves it.

**4.**

seeing how dedicated he was with training.

every night he would see the man up at the crack of dawn using the punching bags, sometimes even training and getting help from hope.

the sweat and his tired eyes indicating the hours he's spent in the room.

on days, t'challa wants to tell him to rest, and take a break for a little while.

other days, he just watches and admire as the man's muscles contract with every punch and the sweat drips further. 

but they're always cut short because every time scott notices him, but at least he takes a break every now and then. 

**5.**

seeing him with cassie always makes his day.

with how hard the man worked just to see cassie again will always warm his heart.

some days he would watch scott and cassie play around the compound and color and watch random cartoons on tv, just watching them having nothing but fun, and basking in their happiness. 

on other days, he would be asked to join by little cassie, while he would try to decline, his excuse he uses every time is that he 'has work to do'. but he would be drawn in by cassie's pouting and pretty pleases' to join them, and scott's inviting and warm eyes, silently telling him to stay. so, he gives in.

_"can i be a princess, daddy?"_

_"you already are in my heart, peanut."_

**+1**

to say scott just had a crush on t'challa was an understatement. he was, in fact, in love with the king.

he had many reasons on to why he was he fell in love with him.

and they were great reasons, like, what's not to love about him? he's handsome, nice, a great listener, confident, charming, some of the good qualities in a lover.

but one thing he can really love about t'challa is that he is not one to judge.

t'challa never judged him once for being a single father, nor with him being a criminal.

he was incredibly forgiving, and was there with him, even when they were on opposing teams.

he still helped him, and so nice to cassie. hell, he's one of the few people who didn't just up and leave him when he found out he had a kid.

t'challa was a great man. and all the lingering touches and stares were things he's held on to for years. maybe he's hoping too much that the king could like a guy like him.

but, hey. a guy could dream.

and every night he dreams of a man by the name of t'challa, wishing he was by his side everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
